The Assassination Attempts of Governor Jishoru Nocke of Neo Domino
by YukiAndKyleKessler
Summary: Just this one person, the man that tells Goodwin what to do: how did he die, when did he die? Why? The story starts when Laciann Fudo and Keir Kessler realize that he's a threat. It was only a matter of time, and a matter of tries, until the Enforcers had his head. It's about time, and about the number of tries it took to kill the guy, they realize it'll be tougher to get Goodwin.
1. Prologue PT1

**The Assassination Attempts of Governor Jishoru Nocke of Neo Domino Prologue 1**

**(**_**VERY**_** Long Title, Medium Size Story, Short Spanned Smart Person)**

* * *

_Main Seen Characters:_

_Keir Kessler- A son of Jack Atlas and Kalin Kessler._

_Laciann Fudo- A daughter of Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo._

_Daxia Keane- Keir's right hand man. Taught, raised and was trained under Yusei, Crow, and Kalin. One of the many strongest. He is calm and collected. Has a slight growing crush on Jett._

_Lori Volo- Laciann's right hand. Taught and was raised by Yusei and Jack. Is seen mostly as a sister to Laciann. Listens and obeys Laciann without question and will not take an insult to her or to Yusei or Jack lightly._

_Aetos Cutter- Keir's left hand man. Taught, raised and was trained under Yusei, Kalin, and Jack. One of the many strongest. Is slightly rash and is annoyed easily. Enjoys aerial combat. Kayana Yeimoto's boyfriend/fiancée._

_Jett Kato- Keir's hand man. Taught, raised and was trained under Yusei. One of the most clever and trickiest. Strategist from the shadows. Known as the Jet Black Gem because of his clothing. Has a slight growing crush on Daxia. Is calm and collected._

_Kya Yeixing Akiko- Laciann's left hand. Taught and raised by Yusei and Crow. Is a younger sister type to Laciann. She is small and short for her age and too innocent for her own good and listens to Laciann and her superiors nonetheless._

_Matri Cady- Laciann's hand. Taught and raised by Yusei and Jack. Seems like an older sister type to Laciann. She is tall, and unnaturally strong. She obeys without question and will not raise a hand to those weaker than she is. She is slightly rash and will crumble anyone into dust if someone speaks badly about the ones who brought her up._

_Jishoru Nocke- Governor of Neo Domino who often tells Goodwin what to do. Is a laid back, chummy looking fellow who is a popular idol among the citizens of Neo Domino. Loves Alaka and Kayana Yeimoto and would do whatever Alaka says over what Kayana pleads._

_Faxing- The person who Jishoru often looks at for information and arrangements. She is a skinny, curvy, tan skinned, dark eyed, and dark haired business woman around her twenties that follows Jishoru around. Her first name is slightly unknown. Hates Reneged with a passion._

_Gen. Reneged- The person who Jishoru often looks at for protection. Is dutiful and noble to the highest extent. He is a tall and well built, pale skinned, blonde haired, and blue eyed male around his thirties that has to follow Jishoru around. He is an honorable man and obeys the law. Has a love for funnel cakes._

_Alaka Yeimoto- The older sister to Kayana who is her complete opposite. She is the attractive woman that is deviously clever that tells Jishoru exactly what to do and say. She is the person who he goes to for ideas and ways to avoid being killed or targeted. Cares for her younger sister too much for her own good. She is a very curvy woman with long black hair and sharp, narrowed green eyes._

_Kayana Yeimoto- The younger sister to Alaka who is her complete opposite. She is an innocent petite woman that is shockingly intelligent and can backfire any of her sister's plans. She is an Enforcer who is Aetos Cutter's girlfriend/fiancée. Jishoru hardly notices her and so he often speaks some things out loud, same things she shouldn't hear. She has long white hair and cloudy, wide pink eyes._

_Bayo Nevamoto- Alaka Yeimoto's right hand. She is an extremely curvy woman that has strength to match Lori and Laciann's combined. She is her guardian and is in her early thirties it seems. Has long blonde hair and sharp brown eyes. She is pale skinned and quick to temper._

_Xue Fang Tsumemoto- The youngest of 6 that have the same surname as her [Fang Tsumemoto]. She is an Enforcer raised by Yusei just like one of his own daughters is cold and potentially heartless. She seems to sense no pain and is a living breathing nightmare. She is made the right hand to Kayana Yeimoto for a short while as her older sister had Bayo Nevamoto. An unusually tall and supernaturally strong and deviously clever girl, she could be mistaken as one of Yusei's own. She has long jet black hair with silver lining the bottom and constant narrowed silver grey eyes. The other 5 that have the same surname as she does are not her blood siblings._

_Just this one person, the man that tells Goodwin what to do: how did he die, when did he die? Why? The story starts when Laciann Fudo and Keir Kessler realize that he's a threat. It was only a matter of time, and a matter of tries, until the Enforcers had his head. It's about time, and about the number of tries it took to kill the guy, they realize it'll be tougher to get Goodwin. It was about 20 tries they failed, each one better planned than the last. Governor of Neo Domino Jishoru Nocke was getting the thrill of his life. Until he faced the assassins themselves. Now the next ten tries were the real deal._

_This is the story of how the man: Jishoru Nocke came to die. The popular Governor and idol of Neo Domino who tells Goodwin what to do- How did he die? This is why?_


	2. Prologue PT2 A Realized Threat

**The Assassination Attempts of Governor Jishoru Nocke of Neo Domino Prologue 2**

**(**_**VERY**_** Long Title, Medium Size Story, Short Spanned Smart Person)**

* * *

_A Realized Threat_

"_. . . Without further ado, I would like to call upon my trusty mercenary, who just so happens to be your favorite governor: please give a warm welcome to Jishoru Nocke." Goodwin stated, clapping his hands and moving out of the way for a man that came to stand at the place at where he was at.  
_

_Everyone present clapped and called enthusiastically. A warm smile on his face and a warm gleam in his deep brown eyes, the man stared out to everyone in the audience. He was chummy man and had a laid back look on his face. He was quite short and if anything he could have been measured in sticks. He has greasy black hair that went down to his neck slightly and he wore a black suit with a blue shirt underneath that showed._

_He looked out to the people present and opened his mouth to speak. "Well, first I would like to thank Rex Goodwin here that allowed me to come here in the first place. I had a choice today to either entertain you all with my vast knowledge or to go to a vacation in Hawaii. Now you may be thinking I should have gone with the vacation. Now may I spare a moment of your time to say that I would rather be in the confinement of my city than a foreign island? I would rather stay with the people I know who voted me into power than to people who want me for something. I would like to say I would be glad to entertain anyone with vast amounts of knowledge than to go sip coconut milk in the shade of a palm tree. That is not me!" With that he bowed and as he walked off he was instantly surrounded by reporters._

_Six people made their way to Jishoru with ease, seeing that no one bothered them, and took Jishoru away from the crowd. With a smile on his face he looked at an attractive woman that was so out of his league. She had long black hair that flowed with the slight breeze of the wind and her narrowed green eyes flicked to him, noticing him staring at her finally._

"_Alaka my dear, lovely as ever, and Kayana is as well." His line of vision went toward a more petite woman with less noticeable curves and more innocent like features. She has long white hair and wide pink eyes. She has a small blush, maybe considered by what she and her sister was wearing._

_Needless to say both woman were highly beautiful and stood out. Alaka, the black haired and green eyed woman, had on skin tight leather boots and black pants with a black tank top. A black scarf was covering her neck and a single ring was shown on her finger. Kayana, the white haired and pink eyed woman, on the other hand wore a white dress that went down to her knees. She had knee high purple boots on so Jishoru couldn't see much, much to his displeasure, and she wore a gold necklace around her neck._

"_Thank you, Governor, but flattery will get you nowhere." Kayana said out of the blue, which surprised the man. Usually she was quiet._

_Her sister glanced at her worriedly and looked at him with accusing narrowed eyes. He sighed and forced himself to look away from the two beauties and to the other three beauties he was so heavenly blessed to have follow him, even if two of them so happen to follow the two beauties from his first looking._

"_Bayo, Xue, Faxing, how is-," he rotated his wrist. "That thing you three have going on? Explain that to me again."_

_A woman in her twenties sighed and looked at him. She had a skinny but curvy body, held a clipboard, had tan skin, dark haired and eyed, she answered him by saying, "You have got to start remembering Sir, otherwise you may lose your concentration at an important meeting this coming weekend. You have a meeting with Lucy Ann and her husband Leer Hush tomorrow in the afternoon and a forthcoming speech during a road rally. You were even asked to read at a public library if you wish."_

_He looked at Alaka for guidance on this. "Should I?" He asked._

_She bowed as a devious smile was placed on her lips. "Of course sir, that would give you the chance for the young to like you, so they can vote for you in the near future when they can."_

_Clearly more intentions were behind Alaka's statement, but he himself didn't care. With so much power he could do whatever, right? With that thought he turned toward the woman and said, "Faxing, call them and say Aye, I will go and do as they ask of me."_

_Faxing whipped out a phone, dialed a number and went to stand away from the group._

_With Faxing gone, a man somewhere along his thirties that had a strong build to him with blonde hair and blue eyes, looked at Jishoru with concern. "Sir," he said with a deep laced voice. "Do you need assistance at any of these places? If so I can-," before he could finish Jishoru held up his hand._

"_No need to Reneged. I will be fine. Who would want to kill me?"_

_Without noticing, a woman that was unnaturally tall who had long jet black hair that had silver lining the bottom and narrowed silver grey eyes muttered something along the lines of "You will meet them."_

_With a sudden and loud okay, Faxing hung up and snapped her phone closed. She put her phone away and looked at Jishoru. "The placing is at 3:00 on Wednesday, three days from now." She wrote on her clipboard as she said this._

_Reneged rolled his eyes. "Really Faxing, must you write nearly everything in that clipboard of yours? I feel sorry for the clipboard!"_

_Faxing glared at him and huffed. "At least I know my place, General Reneged. Now, why don't you go stuff your face with those funnel cakes you love so god damn much and leave Mr. Jishoru Nocke alone for the time being. Along with Alaka, Kayana, Bayo, and Xue."_

"_W-what about you Faxing?" Kayana asked._

_Faxing turned her head to look down at the young woman, her eyes soften. "No need to worry Kayana. I know my place well enough to know a thing or two about talking back to someone just like Reneged."_

_Kayana nodded her head, seeing as that would be the only answer Faxing will give her._

_Suddenly, Faxing's phone rang and as she whipped it out she walked away from the group to take it._

_Reneged rolled his eyes and mentally pictured funnel cakes out of boredom._

_Kayana looked hesitant, but she, too, separated herself from the group as Faxing came back._

"_This just in Sir, the meeting with Lucy Ann and her husband Leer Hush has been moved up specially tonight because of other matters going on tomorrow afternoon for them and they want to know if that is alright with you?"_

"_Yes, yes that's fine, do you see anything wrong with it Alaka?" He said winking at her._

_Alaka gagged slightly on the inside but reminding herself of the future possibilities, she nodded her head in agreement and stated, "indeed _Sir_, do go tonight, you mustn't keep them waiting, say that we will meet them right away Faxing!"  
_

"_Yes, right away, as soon as we can." Jishoru agreed without a second thought as he stared at Alaka._

_Kayana came silently back to the group as they headed toward their meeting, Faxing making sure they get the idea._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the very needed but late Author's Note, my bad!**

**The reason for a Two Part Prologue was that the first part introduced the main cast of characters somewhat, and this part, the second part, was the real beginning, and sorry if any confusion is underway, really.**

**Now, I did, at first, wanted to make Jishoru a skinny, brown haired, laid back, "go with the flow" and clueless kind of guy, but I decided against it because let's face it, Jishoru get's lucky 30 times before he dies! Jishoru doesn't think nothing will go wrong because he's so liked is the basic form in his character and because of that he doesn't have much enemies (except the whole Enforcer population, but that's a whole new story) so he wouldn't think he would have any problems about being killed, that is until he meets his friends/assassins. He trusts people too highly and so in which case Kayana's basic character would fit in this part.**

**Okay, now I want this to be fun: I want my readers who actually did stick with this story to give me an idea of an assassination!**

**There will be 30 chapters, all highlighting the tried assassination attempts like ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT 1-30, the first two being the prologue, I am planning of doing a Two Part Epilogue, and there will be fill in chapters like FILL IN C1-C00- (I don't know how many fill ins there will be)!**

**In the next chapter, you will meet Lacy Ann and Leer Hush in which case if you haven't figured it out yet, they will be Jishoru's "friends" when really they are Laciann and Keir.**

**Laciann will appear in future stories and Keir might appear in another story also; out of the 172 chapter story ideas I have written down I tend to forget, Hehe.**

**-Kyuki!**

* * *

**P.S.: ALRIGHT, SO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF AN ASSASSINATION OR OF A FILL IN FOR THIS STORY, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME AND I'LL BE GLAD TO USE IT, CREDIT OF COURSE BEING GIVIN TO THE OWNER OF THE IDEA.**

**The limit of the Assassinations is of course 30; because that's how many times Jishoru gets lucky before he dies.**

**The assassination must be well thought out, strict on how it is, and, if able, it can be simple: Like for example, poison his next meal.**

**But because of these being FAILED attempts, I want to know possibly this assassination attempt can fail! If one is not provided I will provide one for it, otherwise I will ask in a PM for it if you don't have one.**

**Now, the next chapter will be the first Fill In (a Fill In is a chapter filling in a time space of not being an assassination prior to this particular story)!**


	3. FILL IN C1

**The Assassination Attempts of Governor Jishoru Nocke of Neo Domino**

**(VERY Long Title, Medium Size Story, Short Spanned Smart Person)**

**FILL IN C1**

* * *

"This should be the place." Faxing told the six others as they approached a house made of marble and surrounded by a gold gate.

"Key word in that sentence is _should_ Faxing. Do you have too much information in your head that you forgot where they live or is it something else?" Reneged said with a smug smirk on his face.

Faxing glared at him. "The instructions from Mr. Hush were quite clear, this is the place exactly."

"What made you change your mind from _should_ to _this is the place exactly_?" Reneged laughed as Faxing tried to hit him.

"Will you two stop acting like children? I have met Lady Lacy Ann and Lord Leer Hush before as you can recall and they you do not want to anger them or any of their guards, which I should warn, they have three each." Xue said in a venomous voice.

It was rare that Xue Fang Tsumemoto said _anything_ mind you, so Faxing and Reneged did stop acting like children as Xue pressed a red button on a video chat outside of the gate.

As she talked to the guard on the opposite calling, Jishoru looked at the marble mansion.

"How many children did you say again reside here?" Jishoru asked as he looked over at Faxing.

Faxing flipped through her clipboard for a split second before finding what she wanted. "Around here there are 6 houses like the one in front of us, this one being the biggest and holding 800 rooms, each holding one child except two rooms which hold the two people whom we are here to meet and two others. The other 5 houses are much smaller, only holding 700 rooms, but still each holding one child unless there is an exception." She informed him.

Reneged whistled. "Either they've been busy themselves, or they adopted. You should ask about that sir."

Jishoru thought about it. It was rather odd that there was 4304 people here, four of them must being adults and the rest children, and the yard being empty.

"Yes, I should…" he wondered even further.

Kayana panicked visibly and said rather quickly "I don't think that would be smart sir. That could be information they don't want to give out."

Before Jishoru could question Kayana about the topic further, the gates opened and loud noise was heard. Rock n' Roll music wavered through the air as the seven of them moved through and gazed in wonder around the yard.

Children were playing, but there were also teenagers and those who looked like adults. The yard was spacious and wide, like a meadow and some fountains littered the ground here or there and Jishoru couldn't help but wonder how they didn't see them or hear the music through the gate. He decided to ask that in the meeting.

"Faxing remind me to ask why we couldn't see these children or hear the music from outside the gate before we came in to see Mr. Hush."

"Yes sir, that is rather odd."

Reneged looked around in suspicion. Forty three hundred kids were here, but four classified as adults out of the whole yard and to add, the whole not-hearing-the-music-or-seeing-the-children-thing creped him out and wondered if this is some sort of witch craft. On instinct his hand went to the gun on his side.

Xue was in the lead, leading the group to their destination.

Alaka looked around and saw at the corner of her eye that Jishoru was getting nervous. On instinct her eyes directed themselves to her younger sister and saw that she was plenty calm, which was unusual.

"It's funny, it's like they can't see us." Kayana said suddenly.

Right away Alaka figured she was talking about the children around them, and she knew she was right. Her gaze went around and saw that they weren't paying attention to them at all.

"Maybe if Reneged shoots one of them they'll notice." Bayo said.

Xue stopped momentarily and Kayana could see her restraining herself to attack Bayo. Knowing Xue, she could as just as easily done that, and not even Reneged's gun could stop her. But with her great restraint, Xue started walking again and soon they came to a big wooden door, set aside from the entire house they have seen so far it looked rather old and worn out.

Xue turned and said in a strict and venomous voice so she had everyone's attention. "I must warn you that because I met them before I know that they do not tolerate humor as much as me, and I'm sure you know how much I take in humor."

They nodded their heads as she continued with her threat. "Also, they are skilled in armory, so skilled in fact that Reneged would be an unborn child with absolutely no experience compared to any of them, even the youngest here would beat Reneged in an arms race and it would win in a split second because of Leer Hush's strict training and teachings."

Reneged gulped visibly and loudly. He was suspicious, but now he was plain nervous. "How old is their youngest?" He asked.

Xue answered, in which he wished she didn't. "She's four, turning five this month, and before you say anything this is their own child, Lacy Ann and Leer Hush's, and she's the youngest of nineteen*. So, Don't. Think. About. It."

He gulped again.

As Xue was about to continue, Faxing couldn't help but speak up and say, "Oh~ are you going to be afraid of a little 4 year old girl now?"

He glared at her but because it came from Xue, he couldn't shake the nervousness off of him. He looked back and saw a messy blonde haired male. He was in great shape and held an aura of regal authority, like he expects everything to go his way. When his eyes met the boy's he saw cerulean blue eyes, but they changed to a chaotic purple when the sunlight hit them. The boy was wearing a black tee and black shorts that were knee length and oddly, black combat boots. A silver chain lined his body and Reneged saw a white line around the boy, like a string with something heavy constricting him.

He looked back at Xue. "Do you know the name of these kids?"

Xue nodded her head. She wasn't stupid when she saw how he turned to look over his shoulder and his eyes connected with one of them. "As a matter of fact I do. And you just saw one Reneged, I know him personally, I went to school with him, his name's Runihura, but around here we just call him Run. He's name means _Destroyer_ in Egypt and trust me, he lives up to his name!"

"That's slightly mean to say, Tsumemoto. Because I don't recall myself ever _destroying_ anything of value, do you?"

"You said and I quote _"Anything of value"_ but otherwise said no I have not, Hush." She winked as everyone jumped at the sudden cool laced voice.

Now up close, Reneged can see that he looked about 18, with strong signs of maturity and experience. A troubling gleam in his eyes as the sunlight made one chaotic purple made Reneged catch his breath as Run smirked at the group.

"Well, you must be here to see my parents. Xue you must come with me so we can catch up, that is after I lead you all to my parents. They do not like waiting." The smirk he pulled was sending shivers up Reneged's spine, but no one else noticed.

He opened the massive door and walked inside, letting all the others in.

"If Xue has not finished her threats I might as well." He said as he led the way. The outside of the house was impressive, but not comparable to the inside. It was built in an old fashion manor, with brown walls and gold lacing and a chandelier above the heads. A twin staircase was in the middle of the room and just as there was outside, there was about as many kids inside, all younger and all looking like they went to school.

"Isn't school out? It is summer." Jishoru said without thinking.

"Yes," Run said, "but father teaches us, and so does mother. There are older people that come and go as well, but enough of that, shall we proceed?" He smirked back on the group.

He watched at the corner of his eye the blonde haired man on instinct reached for a gun in his pocket.

"My father does warn his guests to behave, before he meets him of course, so in which case because I am taking you to them and because I know Xue, possibly I hold responsibility for your actions, that or Xue can get in trouble. Xue can be possibly banished because my father is so high in court and my mother is as equally terrifying and horrific, now then, do I make myself clear?"

As they all nodded, Kayana spoke up ever slightly. "Can I stay down here with the little ones? They look so cute." Her attentions focused on a little girl with shoulder length snow white hair and very light blue eyes. She was covered by a white fluffy blanket, so what she was wearing was unknown. She looked about four or five.

Run looked at her line of sight and smiled. "Ah, I see that you met my little sister, Yasxue. She is a cutie isn't she?"

Kayana smiled and walked over to the little girl, "Hey Yasxue, I'm Kayana Yeimoto." She held out her hand for a shake.

Yasxue instead yawned cutely and said with a cute little voice, "Hello Kayana Yeimoto, my name's Yasxue. You have a long name. I would shake but I love my blanket and its warmth, I'm sorry."

Kayana placed her hands on her knees as she sat down next to Yasxue. "Ah~ aren't you the cutest little thing on two legs."

"We have pets here. All over. Big brother has a snake, I have a white kitty." She said, tilting her head and smiling, her eyes getting a little spark in them.

"What's the name of your kitty?" Kayana asked, looking at the little girl with adoration.

"His name is Chan. It's a girl's name because he looks like a girl. Big brother's snake's name is He-Go-Sue-No." As she said the name, she spoke it carefully.

"Higotsuno eh, that's a fancy name." Kayana said.

At this point Run spoke up. "Hi Tsu came from _"To Hi Tsu"_ which is Cherokee Language for _"How Are You"_ and Go and No are the nicknames of Big Brother's older snakes Tsugono and Notsugo. In a basic summary, Big Brother has his snakes all have Go and No in them, that and Tsu, so now he has three snakes nicknamed Go, No, and Tsu."

Jishoru, sweating in fear as snakes became a topic, asked, "H-how m-many s-snakes a-a-a-are t-there in this-s-s-s-s hous-s-s-s-ehold?"

Run smirked as he saw the Governor of Neo Domino sweat with fear as he replied to the question in graphic detail. "Well, that depends when we come and go and if they so happen to be with us. You see we all have a particular animal we so happen to love and a lot of us do fancy snakes above all other animals. You see father is a snake lover and there is a room for his pet, which by the way is a good torture method, father's snake is named Kibatsume, or Fang Claw, whichever is easier. I'm a snake lover really but I'm not old enough unlike Big Brother to get three snakes, which I think is unfair. I guess it runs in the family. Mother likes felines or wolves more, but she likes snakes just as much as father, but not as much. You see my grandfather started that reaction because he loves snakes and is immune to any form of toxin any snake has, so his children have that uncanny ability, including me and Big Brother. But, father is not but of grandfather's line of production so in which case he shouldn't be immune to Kibatsume but he is. Don't. Ask. I don't really know how that works neither."

"Alright, who is Big Brother exactly?" The blonde bodyguard for Jishoru asked.

Jishoru didn't want to know, and he didn't care, he wanted to know where the hell that Kibatsume snake was and ask Reneged to kill it. Faxing was busy writing stuff down to be worried about anything else. Kayana was talking to a little girl. Alaka!

He turned toward the said beauty, and sighed relieved.

Alaka was watching her little sister talk to the little girl. It did look more interesting then what Reneged wanted to know.

But that didn't mean it would help prevent what was going to happen next.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, so the first Fill In automatically goes into the first assassination attempt in Jishoru's, Reneged's, Runihura's, and Xue's P.O.V, with the adding of Big Brother, as you will find out who that is in the next chapter and where exactly Kibatsume is :D**

**So, the first assassination attempt will be underway, but tell me what should the other assassinations be?**

**I'm still open to 29 other assassination attempts and of course I can add a few OC's here and there to make the story even more exciting.**

**Tell me what you think about it so far and the first Assassination Attempt is next.**

**With the assassination attempts I'll write in P.O.V's, but in the fill ins and epilogues in the future to come I will write in what you experienced so far, which I believe is third person.**

**-Kyuki**

* * *

**P.S.: I am still waiting for 29 other Assassination Attempts that need to fail of course to the point of Jishoru's death and in which case if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me about it and I can use it, credit going to you of course for the attempt. Remember if you do this you need to give me the reason how Jishoru got lucky on how he survived it, if not then I will PM you if able and see if you just forgot that or I will come up a reason myself.**

**Thank you and I will try and update soon!**


End file.
